plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
La Brainsa Tarpits
|Loc = Jurassic Marsh |image = La_Brainsa_Tarpits key.png |caption = A dinosaur fang that hears out an endless prehistoric ordeals. Used to gain access in La Brainsa Tarpits. |Diff = Jurassic Marsh - Day 20 |Plant = |Zombie = }} La Brainsa Tarpits is the ninth Endless Zone in Plants vs. Zombies 2, and is the Endless Zone of Jurassic Marsh. In it, the player starts with Primal Sunflower, Primal Peashooter, Primal Wall-nut (replacing their original versions), and Perfume-shroom. It is unlocked after beating Jurassic Marsh - Day 20. Like all Endless Zones, the first two levels will start as a single flag, then the entire zone itself will sport more challenging levels compared to an ordinary level as the player may not know the number of flags and the number of dinosaurs that would appear in a level. Origins Its name is possibly a reference to the La Brea Tar Pits in California. In the App Store description for the release of Part 2 of Jurassic Marsh, the word 'Tarpits' is split apart into two words, making it 'Tar Pits'. Dialogue (Crazy Dave appears) Crazy Dave: Howdy neighbor! Welcome to La Brainsa Tarpits! Crazy Dave: I hope you're ready for a reptilian rumble! (Crazy Dave leaves) Strategies Strategy 1 The key in advancing in higher levels is to prioritize the following plants: * * * or or * * * * or * or or * or or * or or * * * or or or * * * * * These aforementioned plants are what you need. The ankylosaurus is the most dangerous dinosaur. They can be like Imp Cannons in later levels. One can already be threatening but if it comes more of it on the same tile, it will eliminate all plants on that particular row, making it harder to handle the level. It would be best to keep most of your items towards the back, as, most of the time, zombies pushed by ankylosaurus won't go past the second column. Place down Cold Snapdragons or other melee items towards the back. If you are not satisfied, use Perfume-shroom. Winter Melons to the back to slow down the horde and to assist the aforementioned plants. This will help you minimize ankylosaurus' ability to thrust zombies forward. Spore-shrooms would also come in handy and any clones of it can make a good cannon fodder. Puff-shrooms also make good cannon fodder due to their fast recharge and free sun cost. Before update 4.4.1, you could have used ground plants, such as Spikeweeds, Spickrocks, and Cacti, though this no longer works. Next is to keep watch of pterodactyls. Pterodactyls are rampant and threatening as well if it arrives in large numbers. They will drag more zombies and ambush your defenses from behind, leaving you defenseless. Same tactics apply as to how you handle ankylosaurus. Double your Perfume-shroom with an Imitater if you must. For Spikeweeds and Spikerocks, place them at the back, deploy more if you must but insert a Tall-nut or a Primal Wall-nut at the middle column. Be sure to replenish them if they are already at their third degrade. Cold Snapdragon's use will come here along with Bonk Choys and Spikeweeds or Spikerocks if there are any ankylosauruses appearing on the screen. As an alternative, use Shrinking Violet, as pterodactyls cannot pick up shrunken zombies. T. Rexes are also deadly. A roar can triple the speed of a zombie. Here's where Stunion and Stallia will come to use. Assuming the first T. Rex has arrived and you have used a Perfume-shroom, there will be more of it that will appear, and their purpose if for luring for the charmed T. Rexes. Hurrikale is also a good choice but after the slowing effects are gone, the zombies affected by the roar will resume charging towards the player's house until it encounters an edible plant or is killed. Finally, raptors and stegosauruses are a bit easy to handle. Blover will be the best bet against them since they toss zombies without invincibility status granted temporarily, Blover makes short work of them but can also make great use of Perfume-shroom's usage when timed properly. Bear in mind raptors become stationary once charmed so if you want raptors to minimize the horde on a particular row where most of zombies huddle, the timing of Perfume-shroom is important. Only use Power Ups or Zen Garden boosts as a last resort. You can also use a Zen Garden glitch to avoid the dinosaurs you don't want to fight, however, it will take some tries, and it may not work in some higher levels, as all dinosaurs are to appear in higher levels. Shadow-shrooms should be fed Plant Food when there are too many Jurassic Bucketheads and Jurassic Fossilheads, since these kill them in a short amount of time while ignoring armor. Primal Wall-nut must be used for early defense and for stalling Jurassic Gargantuars, but they also prove to be useful when it comes to preventing raptors, stegosauruses, and ankylosauruses from interacting with zombies. Primal Sunflowers should be used if Jurassic Imps join the wave of zombies, since they can be repopulated faster while being able to produce sun at the same rate as normal Sunflowers. Your best bet when imitating a plant is either Cherry Bomb, Grapeshot, Bombegranate, Gold Bloom, Explode-O-Nut, or Perfume-shroom. These plants are extremely important for reaching higher levels. If any of the mentioned plants appear in the card selection screen, pick that plant. If there are multiple of them, pick the strongest and possibly the most useful one. Strategy 2 by This strategy won't work against Jurassic Gargantuars or ankylosauruses as well as without them. * Required Plants ** Gold Bloom ** Aloe ** Chard Guard ** Spikeweed (you can use an instant use plant or Spikerock) * Notes # Jurassic Gargantuar will smash the Chard Guard if it has no leaves. It is recommended to skip levels with these. # Ankylosauruses occasionally push the plant in the second column. Be ready to replace the Chard Guard and Aloe if this occurred. It is recommended to also skip levels with these. # Jurassic Imps normally signify that this level is rushed. Be sure to waste no time placing the Chard Guard and Aloe down as they have sluggish recharge timing. * Procedure # Use Gold Bloom and collect the sun. # Place Aloe on the first column and Chard Guard on the second column. # Place Spikeweed or any other plant to kill zombies. Gallery Trivia *Since there are seven zombies (excluding Flag Zombie and Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur) listed, La Brainsa Tarpits selects three to four zombies to fight for. Therefore, there are 35 possible ways this Endless Zone can select (which always include Jurassic Zombie and its Flag variant). *Its button is blue, unlike the other Endless Zones' buttons, which are purple. This is most likely an error. *La Brainsa Tarpits and Highway to the Danger Room are the only Endless Zones where the player can get an Endless Zone card for Wall-nut. *Before the 4.5 update, the dinosaurs could not be in the top-most lane, unlike the normal levels that have dinosaurs in all lanes. Category:Endless Zones Category:Jurassic Marsh Category:Jurassic Marsh levels Category:Endless levels Category:Levels where Treasure Yeti never appears Category:Levels without Dynamic Difficulty